


go, go, ghost vision

by batwngs



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Outsiders (Comics), Batman and the Signal (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwngs/pseuds/batwngs
Summary: a collection of short pieces featuring duke thomas
Relationships: Duke Thomas/Reader, The Signal/Reader
Kudos: 4





	go, go, ghost vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was originally included in a collection of short pieces meant to celebrate eid al adha, eid al fitr, and ramadan! 
> 
> the collection was titled ['moon and stars'](https://batwngs.tumblr.com/post/625178981527846912/moon-and-stars) and can be found on my tumblr, which was originally posted july 31, 2020.

Ramadan was starting in a couple of days and the excitement in the air was undeniable. Your apartment was glowing, golden and loved in the way it always does around this time. Damian sat next to you at your dining table as the two of you worked on decorations—you with untangling some lights and Damian with cutting and folding paper lanterns. Duke was off somewhere in his own, but still near, world, hanging up lights on the walls and setting out fabrics over the coffee table and couch.

“You’re really good at making those, Damian,” you commented. He had already made four colorful, intricate paper lanterns, set neatly aside. Despite his earlier objections to decorating and crafts, you knew he secretly enjoyed this, snipping away at construction paper and folding them so delicately. You were happy that he was happy with his task, happy that he even came to your apartment to help you and Duke decorate the place. Damian—as well as Duke and yourself—deserved a chance to celebrate Ramadan and Eid with others, to embrace the warmth and festivities of the month surrounded by love and care.

“Of course I am,” he scoffed, a grin evident on his face.

You smiled to yourself returning to the task of untangling the lights. All three of you deserved this simple pleasure: busying yourselves with mundane things that were new and theirs made the stresses and agonies of the world fade away. How can you keep saving the world when you barely gave yourself a chance to save your heart?

“Are you done with the lights yet, [Y/N]?” Duke’s inquired gently, his voice hovering in the air.

You grunted, as you continued to unravel and work through the wires, “These lights are evil.” You looked up from the tangles mess of stars unlit and aged.

“Ya Allah Duke!” you exclaimed in confusion and disbelief, “Why did you do it like that?”

You got up from the dining table you and Damian were seated at and walked over to Duke—as close as you could’ve gotten without stepping over emptied boxes and decorations—who stood proudly next to the atrocity he committed. One of the fabrics, a delicate and long red, black, and white cloth, was draped around the television and splayed out onto the counsel and pinned to the wall somehow; other fabrics, arrays of golds and reds and greens, sat at the corners of the counsel’s surface and spilled onto the floor, covering the scratched wood, pinned onto the wall, forts covering empty spaces. He even arranged the untangled string lights to point towards the television to look like beams of light dawning from the screen.

“What’s wrong with it?” Duke questioned, “I think it’s pretty cool.”

You looked at him with shock, horror even. It was anything but cool. “You gave my T.V. a cape, Duke.”

“Uh, Ramadan T.V.”

You felt your right eyebrow raise from its normal position, was there something you were missing? A joke you weren’t in on?

Duke made his way closer to you, stepping over the cords and fabrics and decorative pillows and emptied boxes. He held your face, a warmth much loved, bringing one of his hands up towards your raised eyebrow in an attempt to move it down and straighten it back into its normal position.

“There’s Christmas trees and Hanukkah bushes,” he started, already knowing all the questions ringing through your mind, “I think Ramadan deserves its own tree.”

“Again, you gave my T.V. a cape and turned it into a shrine,” you chuckled. How you loved his mind. “It’s not exactly a plant.”

“You don’t have big plants, the T.V. was the next best thing. Plus,” he continued, “T.V. can stand for tree vision.”

Damian, who still sat at the table folding away at lanterns, loudly noted, “Or tree visuals.”

Duke and you burst into chuckles and laughter. As eye-catching and distracting as Duke’s design choices were, you didn’t have the heart to take it down. It’ll stay, glowing bright into each night, illuminated by the lanterns and love—a tradition that you hoped stayed for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> this story and others can be found on my tumblr: batwngs
> 
> if there are any formatting errors please let me know! comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
